Talk a Little More
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: Kida only wants one little thing, but when he doesn't get it, he purposely angers Shizuo. It wasn't the best idea... but it had the best outcome. Two-shot, yaoi, lemons. Requested. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

I do not own any Durarara characters.

Summary -

Kida only wants one little thing, but when he doesn't get it, he purposely angers Shizuo. It wasn't the best idea... but it had the best outcome.

Request by: Fireball - Fuchsia

* * *

><p>Shizuo was amazing at sex, he couldn't deny that. But there was one thing that really bothered him. The man never made a single bloody sound! Except for the occasional grunt, he didn't show any signs of pleasure... other than his erection. And it was really starting to piss Kida off.<p>

Stepping into the smoker's apartment, he had a plan in mind to change that.

"You finished school early." Turning to the direction of the gruff voice, he took in the sight of the usual bartender outfit. Blowing smoke around the cigarette that hung loosely from his thin lips, he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. With his blue sunglasses safely tucked into his shirtpocket, his black eyes were clear to see. And the untied bow hanging loose around his neck only added to the stunning image.

"Yeah," the teen beamed. "I thought I'd come keep you company."

"I should never have given you a spare key," Shizuo grumbled as stepped closer to the teen, towering over his small frame.

He looked as innocent as a kitten with those large yellow eyes. But he knew the truth. He could be one cruel bastard and demanding as hell in bed. His white jumper only magnified the boy's bright yellow hair that fell across his smiling face. His school uniform however, was slightly off putting. It made him feel like a pervert just seeing him wearing it.

And Kida knew that very well.

Slowly backing away from the man and towards the bedroom, his smile grew wider. "You're going to have to take it off me then Head Master," he teased in his most childish voice.

A vein popped in the bodyguard's forehead as he took his cigarette out of his mouth. Letting in fall to the floor, it had barely touched the wooden surface before he had stepped on it to race across the small living space. Scooping the flirt up into his strong arms, laughter filled the air as he nibbled on his thin neck. Carrying him into his dark bedroom, he threw the boy onto his bed, ripped his bow off and lunged at him.

Kida had barely shrugged out of his blazer before he was pinned to the soft mattress by hands on his waist and teeth in his shoulder. With a little groan he arched his back at the vicious bite marks he was receiving.

Strong, slim hands pushed under his white jumper and gripped his narrow hips. He couldn't hold back the rich moan as blunt nails dragged down his soft skin.

Shizuo smiled into the reddened flesh as a pair of thin legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. With a hand on the base of the teens back and another between his shoulder blades, he lifted him up so that he was being straddled. Carelessly pushing the pure white jumper up to expose the boy's stomach, he began to undo the dark leather belt.

Humming, the teen pulled off his signature jumper and the school shirt that was stuck to the inside of it. Fingers threaded through silky blonde locks as his naked torso was ravished by the man's hot mouth. The smoker's tongue prodded his perk nipple before gently chewing it with his perfect teeth. Tightening his grip on the hair in his hands, he unconsciously pressed his chest into the moist mouth.

Smirking around the pink nub, Shizuo let his cool hand slip down the front of the loose trousers, causing the others breath to hitch. Well practiced and aimed, he lifted his hand up to be coated in saliva.

He wasn't disappointed.

Grinding into the hand cupping his pride, Kida took three long fingers into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the thin appendages, he made sure to coat every inch of them in saliva. Lustful golden orbs stared into cold black as he completed the task as sexually as possible. With a quiet pop he let the wet digits fell free.

The small body in his lap arched into him as he trailed wet fingers down his curved spine, pulling a small groan from the boy. Sliding into the trousers, he immediately found the entrance hidden between to firm mounds of flesh.

He completely ignored the idea of foreplay as he pushed passed the tight ring of muscle and into the pressing warmth, he was thanked with a pleasured whine.

Shizuo had to do nothing but spread his fingers as the teen in his lap eagerly moved between the pair of hands. A seductive smirk curled his lips at the beautiful moans slipping from the younger blonde's mouth.

Before Kida knew it, he'd been shoved off the man's lap and was lying on his back with his trousers thrown carelessly on the floor. With a loud 'rip' his lemon yellow briefs were literally torn off his skin, leaving him bare and exposed before a hungry gaze. He watched with half lidded eyes as the scrap of cloth went sailing through the air to land in the corner of the room, too horny to even care.

The teen only just heard the quiet pop of a bottle being opened before the smell of coconut tried to suffocate him. "I want to top," he whined childishly, sitting up and pouting at the older man.

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo turned them around so that the teen was laying on his chest. His erection twitched in anticipation as the legs either side of his waist tensed with movement. A small pair of hands rested on his flat stomach as the boy pushed himself up and hovered over his hardness. Time seemed to stop as he watched the pale face above him twist with pleasure.

He grunted at the tight warmth that slowly swallowed him.

Moaning at the long manhood buried inside him, neither of the blonde's moved for a moment. Cool hands gripped his slim hips as he began to slowly move his ass.

"Do you like this?" the younger asked quietly, hazy yellow eyes locked onto cold black ones. The short, unenthusiastic nod he received in reply only annoyed him further. He didn't know someone could be so emotionless during sex!

With help from Shizuo, he started to move a little faster. Leaning down, he nibbled the man's jaw line because it was as high as he could reach. He then whispered "do you enjoy fucking me?"

Like before, he was answered with a nod.

He'd just opened his mouth to speak again when he was suddenly on his back with the older man hovering over him. "Why the fuck are you talking so much?" he growled. Before the teen could even think of a comeback the heated length inside him was rammed into his prostate, the numbingly painful force of it only added to the pleasure.

Toes curled into the wrinkled bed sheets as moan after moan was ripped from his throat. Blunt nails clawed at the man's already scared back, leaving crimson marks and blood behind. Panting heavily and arching his back off the soft bed, he was in heaven as his neck was bitten and nibbled. But while Kida was letting his pleasure out for the world to hear, Shizuo was still completely silent.

The air was thick with the smell of sweat and sex as their bodies moved together. Every hard, rough thrust slammed into the boy's prostate, making him see stars as he was pushed closer to his limit.

The teen cried out as he released his load onto his naked stomach. A quiet grunt was the only warning he got before he felt warm liquid fill him. His nose wrinkled at the feel of thick semen dripping out of his entrance and onto the bed sheets when the man pulled out.

Glazed yellow eyes reluctantly closed before he could even smile at his bed partner. Like every time they had sex, he fell straight to sleep. Leaving the older man to clean up his mess.

With a groan Kida stretched out on his stomach, making the thin sheet slip further down his ass that it was barely covering anyway. Rolling over, he let out a hiss as pain jolted up his spine. He wasn't at all surprised that things hadn't gone his way, but he had to admit that it was completely worth it.

He'd just about managed to sit up by the time Shizuo returned, a towel around his waist and his hair plastered to his head with water. The sight of the man dripping wet was enough to turn him on again.

"You ripped my underwear... again," the teen whined as the memory hit him. "They were my last yellow pair."

Rolling his dark eyes, he leaned against the doorframe and lit a cigarette. "I'll buy you some more," he bargained, which earned him a happy smile. After a few moments, he could feel the silence turning awkward. "What?"

"Do you even like having sex with me?" Kida asked in a small voice, looking down at the cloth crumpled in his lap.

"Oh for fuck sake."

"You don't speak or make any sounds! How am I supposed to know? It's like getting screwed by a dildo!" he yelled. "Can't you talk a little? Every now and then? Just to tell me what you want or if I'm doing something wrong?"

"You want me to make love to you instead of fuck you?" Shizuo stated bluntly. "You're not a girl: why do you want me to treat you like one? Why the fuck do you want me to start talking to you when you're in heaven with me just pounding your ass into the bed? You have the wrong sex partner if you think I'm gonna do that!"

"I think that it'll be better if you do," the smaller blonde said quietly. "That's all."

Glancing up, he quickly jumped out of bed to follow the man as he stormed out of the room. Yelling in pain, he used the doorframe for support, barely holding the sheet up to cover his pride. Smirking, he opened his mouth and let the words tumble out. "If you won't talk, I'll find someone who will."

Loud laughter filled the apartment. "Mikado? I doubt the boy even knows what sex is," he replied, still not turning to face the teen.

"I'm not talking about Mikado," Kida smiled, finally grabbing Shizuo's attention. "You know who really loves to talk?" Silence surrounded them for a moment before he said the bravest thing he'd said in his entire life.

"Izaya."

**TBC...**


	2. Part 2

I do not own any Durararara characters

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as the snapped cigarette fell through the air and silently landed on the floor. Shizuo didn't care as he pressed a bare foot onto it, crushing it into the wood with a quiet hiss as his skin burnt slightly. His blood was boiling just from the mention of the bastards name.<p>

"He probably has more experience than you too," the teen continued, oblivious to the rage showing on his face. "I bet if you asked him, he'd teach you a few tricks."

With the fuel added to the fire, the bodyguard snapped. "I'll show you a few fucking tricks!" he roared.

Kida visibly paled as the man stomped towards him, dropping the cloth covering him as he backed away slightly. Without the support of the doorframe his knees buckled. Before he could even hit the floor he was lifted up and thrown onto the springy mattress, bouncing high from the force of it.

With a yelp he was plucked out of the air and pinned down, terrified yellow stared into angry black. Before he knew it, he was on his quivering knees with his wrists tied to the metal headboard by a long black tie.

Looking over his naked shoulder at his smirking, pissed off bed-partner, he couldn't suppress the moan as a pair of hands wrapped around him. His length was slowly stroked into hardness as long fingers fondled and rolled him, causing a light blush to spread over his cheeks.

The boys breathless whines and gasps of pleasure were like music to Shizuo's ears. "I'll make you scream my name," he growled into the younger's pierced ear, sliding a hand up and pressing again his swollen entrance. Watching as a shiver raced through the small body underneath him at the words, he was amused at the sight. Nibbling the thin neck and marking the milky skin, he smirked down at the moaning mess of a teenager.

Tightening his grip on the metal bars, Kida's head was spinning as the hand around him got faster and firmer. But then it stopped. He let out a displeased whine as the pair of hands were pulled away.

With glazed eyes he looked to the man behind him, silently pleading to be touched again.

"Want me to show you a trick?" the bodyguard growled seductively, grabbing the boys firm ass cheeks and massaging them slowly.

Sinking down, he pushed the mounds aside to reveal the little puckered star that they hid. He smirked as he leaned in and stuck his tongue out, revelling in the surprised gasp he received as he swirling it around the swollen ring of muscle.

A wanton moan was ripped from the teen's throat as the tongue wiggled into the tight warmth. As the invading muscle tasted his inner walls, he arched his back in pleasure. His moans only grew louder when a hand wrapped around his heated manhood again, giving it firm strokes. He loved what the man was going to him, but it wasn't enough.

"P-please..." he whimpered as the moist tongue thrust in and out, going as deep as it could.

"Are you begging?" the older blonde teased. He pulled back and examined the wet entrance before licking the boys crack, continuing up his spine as he straightened up. His amusement only grew when the body under him began shivering with pleasure as he panted.

Kida was still grumbling an incoherent string of words as an answer when teeth attacked his neck again. With the firm stroke pushing him closer to the edge, his mind was a haze of want and lust. "You... ahh... please..." When the man didn't react to his plea, he quickly lost his patience. "Fuck me!" he yelled hoarsely.

Shizuo gave a dark chuckle before sliding his free hand up the boys naked chest, pausing to pinch a nipple on the way. Slipping three long fingers into his small mouth, he continued pumping and biting.

"Did you mean what you said?" the man whispered against sensitive skin. "About the flea?"

The seconds ticked by as the teen continued to coat the digits in his mouth with a pleased hum. "N-no..." he breathed as he let the hand fall away from his mouth. Giving a gasp as a thumb brushed clear liquid off the head of his erection, a dark blush spread over his face.

"So you lied?" Kida shuddered at the man's annoyed tone.

A sharp 'smack' sounded through the small apartment as a hand connected with a bare, firm ass cheek, leaving a bright red handprint. The screech that was ripped from the boys throat was a cross between pleasure and pain, but he didn't care as he drew back for another slap.

Pain rippled through his small body with each burning smack to his raw ass, sending his mind reeling. Before he could stop himself, his yelps had turned into moans and he was pressing back to receive the numbing pleasure sooner. His bed-partner had never hurt him like this before and God he loved it!

"Oh you like that do you?" the bodyguard smirked at the younger's reaction. With a final slap, streams of white shot out over the pillows laid at the head of the bed.

Kida let out a displeased whine as the hand around his length was taken away.

"We're not done yet." Shizuo purred, receiving yet another quiet moan. "Where do you want me to touch my little masochist?" Teasing the boy, he ran a finger over his sore cheeks, dipping in and poking the swollen entrance as he done so.

"I-in... I want you inside me," the younger blonde cried in desperation.

With a dark smile, the man pushed two dry fingers into the already swollen entrance, receiving a little yelp. The stinging pain quickly changed into waves of pleasure as moans slipped from his throat, only making the man move his fingers faster. "D-ahhh-dry?" he managed to question in a strangled voice.

"But you like the pain so much," the bodyguard smirked as he licked up the teens thin neck. "And why shouldn't I after that little lie?"

Kida had just opened his mouth to apologise when a third finger was forced into him with the others, changing his words to a pleasured scream. Saliva rolled down his chin as the digits were roughly thrust in and out of him.

"Thats right, moan like a bitch in heat for me," the older male growled before nibbling on a pierced ear. "We're gonna be doing this a whole lot more, whore."

The younger blonde let out an unhappy groan as the appendages inside him were pulled out. He barely acknowledged the coconut smell fill the air around them before he was suddenly filled with a long, throbbing erection. He was in paradise as the man behind him began to hurriedly move, taking him completely dry seemed to be too harsh and cruel.

"You love having my dick up your ass don't you?" Shizuo grunted, gripping thin hips with bruising force.

"Yes... ahhh... I love it," Kida whined.

Their rhythm was fast and ferocious as every time the man's length slammed back into the addicting heat, he hit the bundle of nerves that sent the boy under him screaming with pleasure. He didn't care about how rough he was or the bruises he knew he'd leave, digging his nails into milky flesh as his pace got even rougher. His teasing, taunting words only seemed to make the younger's head spin more.

"Scream for me slut."

"Shizuo!" the teen shrieked as he hit completion. Thick white liquid joined the first, drying load on the pillows under him. He could barely breath from the best sex in his life, only made better when he heard a small moan from behind him as warmth filled his insides.

The second his hands were untied, arms wrapped around him and they collapsed backwards on the bed. The teen was to exhausted to care about the blood and semen running down his legs as he nestled into the mans chest. "Be my boyfriend," he murmured as he felt sleep trying to claim him again.

"No," was Shizuo's immediate response. "You be mine."

"Can we have more sex like that when I'm healed?" A pleased smile swept across his sleepy face as the man's chuckle vibrated in his chest, only helping to lull Kida to sleep.

"Sure thing sweetheart," the smoker hummed. "Oh and... apology accepted. See you when you wake up." Placing a small kiss on his lover's forehead, light snores filled the air as the both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**The end.**


End file.
